<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn of the Mom by grumby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477611">Dawn of the Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumby/pseuds/grumby'>grumby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Dad-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, lup gets her body back and is cute with barry and ellie, this pretty well makes sense on its own but obviously it works better if you read the first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumby/pseuds/grumby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lup watches as the body – her body – floats gently in the tank, curled up in the foetal position, obscured by the green liquid but unmistakeably her. Her hair drifts, splayed from her head like a halo. As she watches, the body twitches. </p><p>It’s weird seeing herself from the outside, but damn, she’d forgotten how good she looks. </p><p>“Mommy!” Ellie shouts, and she turns to see Barry enter, Ellie running a little ahead of him in a blue dress. She’d forbidden Barry from buying her jeans, but she’d been willing to compromise on the colour. It’s covered in mud already, somehow, even though she hasn’t been outside yet. The perks of having a toddler. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Dad-Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn of the Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lup watches as the body – </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>body – floats gently in the tank, curled up in the foetal position, obscured by the green liquid but unmistakeably her. Her hair drifts, splayed from her head like a halo. As she watches, the body twitches.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s weird seeing herself from the outside, but damn, she’d forgotten how good she looks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” Ellie shouts, and she turns to see Barry enter, Ellie running a little ahead of him in a blue dress. She’d forbidden Barry from buying her jeans, but she’d been willing to compromise on the colour. It’s covered in mud already, somehow, even though she hasn’t been outside yet. The perks of having a toddler.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, El! How’s it going?” She grins, floating low to the ground so she’s closer to eye level. “Ready for your mom to have her body back?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be a </span>
  <span>ghostie</span>
  
  <span>any more</span>
  <span>?” She says, looking a little hesitant, and Lup’s heart breaks a little, but she keeps her voice light for her daughter’s sake.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Just like your daddy. I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> have hair and lips and all that stuff,” she tries to console her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” She says, nodding, the happy smile back on her face. “Then I can brush your hair like how you brush mine!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds – that sounds great, Ellie. It sounds really nice,” she replies, and it does. She can’t wait to kiss her daughter, touch her, hold her in her arms and really feel her weight, instead of through the weird cloud of desensitisation that is being a lich.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Ellie, come over here,” Barry says. “We need to give your mom some space, okay? It’s </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be weird when she comes out, and she’s </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be all covered in that icky green stuff, like daddy was. Remember that?” She giggles, and walks over to Barry’s feet. He squats down to ruffle her hair, and gives Lup a soft smile. “You got this, babe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, turning back to the tank. It’s </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be... weird. The times she’d regenerated after being a lich on the </span>
  <span>Starblaster</span>
  <span>, she’d been easily overwhelmed for a few days, lights and sounds and smells feeling alien in her brain. And Barry’s told her it’s worse when the brain is hot off the assembly line, without having developed the ability to filter all that stimulus out yet... She just hopes she doesn’t break down in front of Ellie.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Only one thing for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a last glance back at her husband and her daughter, she floats through the liquid, lining her lich-y limbs up with her body, and lets her soul melt into the body.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And, for the first time in twelve years, she blinks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s underwater, and even though she’d known this’d happen, she panics. It’s claustrophobic, the liquid irritating her eyes and tinging everything green, and even though the liquid is oxygenated enough that she can breathe it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>sucking it into her lungs, and she convulses, throwing an arm out, searching for the surface, and -</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One hand breaches the thin film stretched across the pod’s surface, and the green liquid splashes across the floor in a tsunami. She stumbles, her first steps on </span>
  <span>newborn</span>
  <span> legs uncomfortable and awkward, and she falls to her knees, heaving as she evacuates the foul-tasting liquid from her lungs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Barry’s by her side, palm rubbing comforting circles into her back. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he mutters. “You got this, babe. You’re doing so well.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then her airways are clear, and she sucks in a gasping breath. Her lungs expand in her chest, her heart beats, she blinks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s alive.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry gives her a hand, and she clambers back up on unsteady legs, leaning on him heavily. He passes her the towel, and she wraps it around herself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And she sees Ellie, nervously watching her from the far side of the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s so choked up that she can’t get words out, can barely breathe. “Hey,” she whispers, her heart pounding in her chest. “It’s me, baby.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie takes a little, uncertain step forward, and Lup blinks back tears. “Mommy?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, it’s me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She takes another little step forward, her bare feet squelching in the green goo, before the hesitancy drains away and she runs and jumps at her, wrapping her in the closest thing to a bear hug that a two-year-old can manage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup almost starts fucking sobbing right there. She’d been so nervous that this would affect Ellie, somehow. She’d only just got used to having a mom in the first place, and now they were going to thrust this on her? She’d kept Barry up late with whispered conversations about maybe delaying it, she doesn’t mind being a lich, really, maybe it’d be better -</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But she should’ve known El would recognise her, love her, all the same. “I love you,” she whispers into her daughter’s slightly pointed ears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispers back, and Lup feels the first tears slowly track down her cheeks as Barry places a hand gently on her back. Ellie pulls back and looks at her face. “What’s wrong, mommy?” She brings a hand up and gently wipes away a tear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No - nothing, El, I – I'm happy,” she sniffles. “I - I’m just so happy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie takes her hand. “Don’t cry,” she says, with a frown. “Crying is for when you’re sad. Don’t be sad.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup gives a wet laugh, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palm. “I - I’ll try.” She drops a kiss on Ellie’s forehead. “You ready to see uncle </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span>! He looks like you,” Ellie says. “Did you know that? He has hair just like yours. He doesn’t have green stuff in his hair though. Yours is all gooey.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup laughs, taking Ellie’s hand in her own. “I did know that! It’s because he’s my brother.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, like she’s thinking of something. Her thinking face looks exactly like Barry’s, and Lup just wants to reach out and pinch her chubby little cheeks. “Will I have a brother?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry laughs, a deep rumbling sound. She’d forgotten how much she loved it. “Maybe one day,” she says, looking at Barry through the corner of her eye, a grin on her lips. “Do you want that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls that face again, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips, and then shakes her head. “No. I don’t want to share my toys.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup laughs again, pulling Ellie back in for another hug. “I won’t make you share your </span>
  <span>toys,</span>
  <span> I promise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s soft and warm and she smells good, like soap and the carrot cake they’d baked together that morning. Barry’s still got his hand on her back, and it’s comforting to know he’s there with her, whatever happens. She’s so glad he’s there – she can’t imagine going through this alone, like he’d had to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She scoops Ellie up, standing at full height. “Let’s go see uncle </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span>, yeah?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They head down the stairs. Lup nearly stumbles, and she reluctantly has to give Ellie to Barry, her legs not used to the pressure of stairs. Barry’s ready behind her with Ellie in one arm, his wand drawn in the other hand, feather fall at the ready, and so she makes her way down, one hand on the bannister, slowly, painstakingly, but without fear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taako’s</span>
  <span> sat on their couch, Kravitz next to him. </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> looks more nervous than she’s ever seen him, clutching Kravitz’s hand, biting his lip, fiddling with the rim of his hat. When he hears her coming down the stairs, he jumps up and runs to her, crossing the room in an instant to clutch her tight. “</span>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> my gods,” he mumbles, and she laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, babe, or I will, too.” She’s not joking. The emotions bubbling up inside her are hard to control, and she’s already exhausted from the exertion of making it downstairs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s fucking crying, dingus?” He asks, sounding distinctively tearful.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking swear in front of my daughter, goofus,” she replies. Neither of them lets go, for a while, just clutching on to each other, </span>
  <span>Taako’s</span>
  <span> hand on her back and in her hair feeling so good, so natural. She’d forgotten how much he felt like home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie? She’s heard worse,” </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> replies, pulling back and adjusting his hat, trying to look nonchalant, but given away by his streaky eyeliner. “Somone’s </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> prepare her for preschool. Any kid who tries to pick on her is </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get a fucking earful. Not to mention the magic we’ve been teaching her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No evocation,” Barry replies with a laugh. “We don’t want her burning the school down. Not without good reason, anyway.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup and </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> exchange a look. They’ve both been teaching Ellie evocation spells, despite Barry’s explicit ban, but they’re hopeful she’ll keep that under wraps. </span>
  <span>Lup’d</span>
  <span> never been prouder than when Ellie had cast her first fireball, and she’s got pretty good since then.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span>!” Ellie says, making grabby hands at him, so Barry passes her over to him. </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> takes her, making a show of rolling his eyes, but with an affectionate smile on his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, </span>
  <span>lil</span>
  <span> dude?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy looks just like you,” she says. “Because you’re her brother.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry looks across at Lup, concern in his eyes, and he steps closer and wraps an arm around her waist, taking some of her weight against himself. She’s hit with a wave of gratitude, and the desire to start making out with him right there and then, but her daughter’s presence is enough to convince her to wait. She settles for a soft smile that he happily returns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> nods. “Hell yeah. Only difference is I wasn’t dumb enough to die and get stuck as a ghost for ten years, right, Lulu?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup scowls. “Sure, just like I wasn’t dumb enough to eat that poisonous pomegranate back in cycle eighty -”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> narrows his eyes. “I had to know what it tasted like, Lulu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mags dared me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie giggles, but Kravitz steps in. “Must you talk about your deaths in front of me, dearest?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She started it!” </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> whines, but his boyfriend just pulls an ornate gold pocket watch from his breast pocket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be going. I told the Queen we’d be bringing Ellie at noon, and it’s already quarter past,” he says, ignoring </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span>. “Lup, I’m delighted you’re back. I’m sure I can persuade my Queen to allow you a few days of rest before we have to cleanse your soul of </span>
  <span>lichdom</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup smiles at him. “Thanks, </span>
  <span>Skeletor</span>
  <span>. I owe you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz grins evilly and winks. “I’ll remember that.” He steps backwards, and, with a flourish, summons his scythe. “Ready to go, </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span>? Ellie?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie laughs as </span>
  <span>Taako</span>
  <span> steps in close, and Kravitz whirls the scythe, that now-familiar rift tracing the path of the blade. They step through, and before it can close behind them, they hear the Raven Queen give an </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>awwww</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>!</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then their living room is plunged into silence again, and Lup slumps against Barry in a hug. “Gods, I'm tired,” she mumbles. “Bear, take me upstairs. Please.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, dropping a kiss on her forehead, and, with a tiny grunt of effort, heaves her up into a bridal carry. She rests her head against his chest, placing a hand on his sternum, and presses tiny kisses against him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She loves this man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He places her down on the edge of the bathtub, carefully making sure she’s able to balance herself, and then turns to busy himself with the taps. He runs a finger under the water to make sure the temperature is fine, and then puts the plug in the bottom and turns back to her, only to take a sharp breath in surprise at the tears glistening on her cheeks. “Lup, what’s - what’s wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just - nothing, nothing,” she says, wiping her eyes. “Just - I love you. You’re so good to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs a soft laugh, bringing a hand to cup her cheek. “Lup, I – you deserve pampering. Especially after – after everything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, but he just leans in and kisses her, his hand on her cheek, softly wiping the tears that track down her face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s - part of her had thought she’d imagined how good it felt, how right, how natural. Part of her had believed she’d been looking back through rose-tinted glasses, that absence had made her heart grow fonder, that her memories of how perfectly he fit against her had been exaggerated by how desperately she missed him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But, against all odds, it’s exactly as she remembers their last kiss, twelve years ago, right before she’d left. It’s sweet, and soft, and she wishes it’d never end.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry’s free hand finds hers, and he squeezes, and she squeezes back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they break the kiss, and when she looks at his face again she finds he’s crying, now, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. “Hey!” She protests. “You’re not allowed to cry, or – or I’ll start up again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispers, the tears still tracking gently down his cheeks. “I love </span>
  <span>you,</span>
  <span> I love you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I love you too,” she whispers, and, true to her word, her own eyes begin to brim with tears again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He moves in, and, for a minute, they just hold each other. He rests his head on her shoulder, and she strokes his hair, gently, comfortingly. “It’s okay,” she whispers. “I’m here, now, babe. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry, Barry, gods, I’m sorry.” He shakes his head into her shoulder, but she just hushes him gently, her hand rubbing soothing circles into his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he’s forced to pull back as the bath fills, the water coming right up to the brim. He wipes his eyes and turns the faucets off, plunging his arm into the water to pull the plug and let some out so it won’t spill over when Lup gets in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he says, giving her his hand to help her up. She drops the towel she’s been wearing this whole time, and he moves next to the bath to help her step in. She lowers herself in slowly, carefully, trying not to slip on her unsteady legs. It’s the perfect temperature, steaming but not hot enough to be unpleasant. “Do you want me to stay?” He asks, not letting go of her hand even though she’s fully submerged.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs a laugh. “Yeah, babe, I want you to stay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, softly, and leans over the edge to kiss her. She brings her other hand out from under the water to wrap her arm around his neck, getting his shirt wet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls back just slightly, just enough that his forehead is still resting on hers. “Whoops,” she murmurs into his mouth, tugging gently on the sodden fabric. “Guess you’ll have to take that off.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grins. “You think you’re so slick.” But he pulls his shirt over his head anyway, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans off. She grins and wolf-whistles, but he just rolls his eyes and pulls his socks off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She sits up to let him slide into the bath behind her, his legs in a V around her, and leans back to rest her head on his chest. Neither of them says anything, just revelling in finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>being together again. It feels like a dream; she’s so warm and comfortable and Barry’s here, and her brother is looking after her daughter with his boyfriend and -</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is everything she’s ever wanted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry lathers up his hands with shampoo, running his fingers through her hair to rinse out the green goo. He carefully scoops up some water to rinse it off, making sure not to get any in her eyes. It’s so relaxing that she closes her eyes and feels herself drifting away, slowly, gently, until she’s only vaguely aware of Barry continuing to clean her off in a blissful state of half-unconsciousness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses her forehead, and she smiles, cracking her eyes open to look at his happy grin. “I love you,” she whispers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lup,” he says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barry whirls his scythe, the tear in space dripping off the blade. “Wasn’t entirely sure that’d work,” he says. “I’m still getting used to this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot,” she mumbles, and his grin only widens as she takes his hand and they walk through the rift into </span>
  <span>Taako’s</span>
  <span> living room. Kravitz is sat on the couch, Ellie on the floor playing with </span>
  <span>lego</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy! Daddy!” Ellie says, and dashes up to them, wrapping her arms around Barry’s leg. “Look! Auntie Raven gave me this!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her hand to show them a tiny metal brooch. Emblazoned on it is a raven, as black as night, intricately detailed despite its size.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Lup squats to take a look. “That’s very pretty, Ellie.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a raven,” she says. “And look!” She tilts it, and, like a magic eye puzzle, the feathers fall away to reveal a skeletal raven with glowing red eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz clears his throat. “It’s a charm. It’s warded with my Queen’s most powerful magic.” He smiles. “She was very taken with Ellie. Said she’s welcome back any time. She even offered to babysit if you ever need it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s funny!” Ellie says. “And auntie </span>
  <span>Istus</span>
  <span> said she’d knit me a sweater. Can I learn to knit, mommy?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Raven Queen is </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Barry queries, but Lup ignores him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can teach you to knit!” She smiles. “And maybe you can make auntie </span>
  <span>Istus</span>
  <span> something, too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie gives her a withering look. “Auntie </span>
  <span>Istus</span>
  <span> is too big. We'd need </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooooo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>much wool, mommy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz tries to hide his grin behind his hand. “Well, maybe you can make uncle Kravitz something,” Lup says, with a sharp look. “I’m sure he’d like a sweater. Or maybe a nice scarf. Something pink, I’m thinking.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His face falls as Ellie nods happily and says, “okay! Daddy, do you want to come see my lego? I built our house!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lup and Barry look at the discordant pile of blocks. It looks nothing like their house. “Very good, Ellie,” Barry nods, sitting on the floor to have a look. “Is it, uh, upside-down?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Taako’s</span>
  <span> in the kitchen,” Kravitz supplies to Lup as Ellie points out their chimney to Barry (their house doesn’t have a chimney.) “He’s making a start on lunch.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go join him,” she says. “Hey, bone boy, thank you for watching her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my genuine pleasure,” he smiles. “She’s lovely. You must be proud.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, a little tearful again. “Yeah,” she says, watching her daughter and her husband playing. “Yeah, I am.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!! I really hope you enjoyed this little fic &gt;:3 I still have some more plans for this universe but I'm honestly not sure when I'll be posting more... The best way to keep updated on that would be to follow my <a href="https://sgrumby.tumblr.com/">tumblr.</a> If you enjoyed this, consider leaving a comment!! They all mean a lot to me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>